Conto de fada às avessas
by Julieta Malfoy
Summary: Uma Weasley e um malfoy. Universos alternativos, muito romance e brigas hilariantes.
1. prólogo

Conto de fada às avessas

Sinopse: Uma Weasley e um malfoy. Universos alternativos, muito romance e brigas hilariantes.

Capítulo 1 – Prólogo

- Droga Malfoy, é tudo culpa sua – Disse ela aos berros.

- Ah! Culpa minha, culpa minha! Ah com certeza, porque fui eu que abri a carta e sou eu que não escuto o aviso dos outros – Disse já alterando a voz, quem aquela maldita Weasley pensava que era.

- Não importa, se você não tivesse tirado a carta da minha mão, eu não a teria aberto - Gina falou numa tentativa inútil de colocar a culpa nele. – ao que Draco somente respondeu com olhar de deboche digno dele.

Em volta deles não havia mais nada ah não ser um imenso deserto.

- Ok! Weasley esqueça isso por enquanto primeiro temos que pensar no que vamos fazer pra sair desse fim de mundo – Disse ele tentando retomar a calma.

- Como assim no que vamos fazer? Eu não fico nem mais um segundo do seu lado.

- Azar o seu Weasley eu vou encontrar um jeito de sair daqui , e bem rápido – Disse Draco já virando as costas pra ela.

Mas não tiveram tempo de discutir mais nada...

Gina acabara de ter um sonho muito estranho, ou melhor, um pesadelo porque "aquilo" estava longe de ser sonho, resolveu levantar, estava com fome, iria mais cedo pro salão principal, porém ao levantar da cama viu que estava em um lugar que com certeza não era o seu quarto:

Ah não , não, não, não, não pode ser, ah meu merlin, eu só posso estar dormindo ainda, é isso , eu vou deitar de novo fechar os olhos e quando eu os abrir vou estar no meu quarto. Depois de tentar isso 3 vezes, se convenceu de que o sonho não era sonho, infelizmente, nessa ouviu um abrir e fechar de portas, e uma voz arrastada inconfundível, "ah não o que eu fiz pra merecer isso, xinguei merlin por acaso".

**Cap Não** esta betado!

**n/a** : espero que tenham gostado e por favor comentem é só apertar esse botãozinho lindo ai embaixo !


	2. Princesa Virginia e lacaio Draco ?

cap 2 – Princesa Virgínia e lacaio Draco???

Nessa hora ouviu um abrir e fechar de portas e uma voz arrastada inconfundível, "Ah não, o que eu fiz pra merecer isso, xinguei merlin por acaso".

-Weasley, acorda logo, como você dorme, hein? Me deu o maior trabalho conseguir chegar aqui ... – Draco já ia reclamando quando Gina se levantou e ele viu que ela vestia uma camisola super cafona cheia de babados, até o pé e de mangas compridas bufantes

– Belo trajo Weasley – Ele falou dando um risinho extremamente sarcástico.

- O que ? – perguntou Gina confusa – do que você está falando ... – só então ela viu o que estava vestindo "Ótimo era tudo o que eu precisava, mais um motivo pro Malfoy me infernizar o resto da vida

– Eu acho que você não veio aqui pra falar sobre o que eu visto, não é? Até porque não sei se você já se olhou no espelho mas, eu não sou a única aqui com um traje, como posso dizer, um tanto quanto peculiar – Falou Gina em resposta se segurando pra não rir, porque, se a dela estava ridícula a dele então nem se fala.

- Deixando as roupas de lado – Falou ela rápido o bastante pra que ele não pudesse responder – Onde é que nós estamos, afinal?

Na mesma hora ouviram passos se aproximando do lado de fora do quarto.

- Malfoy você tem que sair daqui agora ?

- E como você acha que eu vou fazer isso eu não vou pular pela janela e pela porta não dá? – disse ele como se não desse a mínima importância de alguém encontrá-lo ali, ora, por favor, ele era um Malfoy e ainda ia ter que ficar se escondendo pra não ser encontrado com a "princesa" Virgínia, isso tudo só podia ser uma brincadeira de muito mal gosto, ele, um lacaio, impossível . Melhor que alguém os visse juntos logo e acabasse com essa história de uma vez

- Da para uma vez na vida, se preocupar com alguma coisa Malfoy? se esconde logo atrás das cortinas – disse ela não pedindo mas, já o empurrando a força pra lá.

- Hei Weasley, você está maluca, não me toque e eu não vou ficar atrás de cortina nenhuma – resmungava ele ao que Gina somente lhe lançou um olhar assassino e então ele se calou, logo uma menina que parecia ter mais ou menos da sua idade,com uma aparência muito cansada, entrou no quarto trazendo o que parecia ser o seu café da manhã.


End file.
